FV411: Shattered Time
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Shattered Rewrite - the Enterprise is split into different timelines, including a Borg infested Engineering. This leaves Janeway's daughter Lena, who's immune to temporal changes to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Time**

**Written // **17th & 23rd February 2004

------------

**The Delta Quadrant, 2375**  
**The Equinox Bridge**  
"I can't do it Captain, the ship's not strong enough," Marla stuttered from the science station.

Ransom sighed, "abort."

"Are you crazy Rudy, we'll die if we give up," Max said.

"We'll have to do it another way," Ransom muttered.

"That's just great," Noah groaned. He slipped on the pink frilly apron he obviously stole from Brock from Pokémon. "Do you want your cereal boxes fried or grilled?"

Marla picked up the replicator, "I think I'll pass, thanks." She left the room.

"Sir they're attacking again," Max said. A high pitched squealing sound overwhelmed the bridge.

"Well this was a great day to give up eating," Ransom commented.

"Captain we can escape them. A Game Cube has just appeared on the nearby planet, co-ordinates 452 mark 64," Noah said. Everyone else were raising phasers.

"Set a course, we'll have to hold them off until then," Ransom commanded.

**Present Day**  
"No, you know what happened the last time," Ransom snapped.

"But sir we need the fuel, we never expected the stock to last forever.. the game trips only delayed it from running out sooner," Max said.

"As much as I hate to say it, it's the truth so I'll say it; Max is right," Noah said.

"What about the Enterprise, they could give us some fuel," Marla said.

"Oh right. They'll help us out and then they'll find out what we've been doing," Max mumbled.

"They have to find out sometime. It's a long trip home even with the enhanced drive," Marla commented.

**Meanwhile**  
James handed over a PADD to Lena, "I don't get how but the drive makes their ship go a little faster for a while. They've recently ran out of the fuel they need."

Lena glanced at the PADD, "normal dilithium wont work with the enhanced part, weird. Why do I get the feeling that the science lab is hiding the reason why that drive lets it go faster."

"Any luck in getting rid of the radiation?" James asked.

"No, everytime it clears another conduit opens and fills the room. We can't risk a team so we're going to try and hack into the database from here," Lena replied.

James cleared his throat, "really, hack?"

"Yeah," Lena looked up at him. "Bad throat or did I miss something?"

"Do you know why I was accepted into the Marquis?" James questioned.

Lena glanced around, "uh because you killed two Cardassians?"

James groaned, "no."

"Um, you threatened my dad?" Lena said.

"No, I can hack," James said.

"Oh cool, you can work on that then," Lena said. The door chimed, "come in."

Faye rushed into the room, "I got it, I got it!"

"Got what?" Lena questioned.

"Well you asked me to get you into the database, well I did it," Faye replied.

"You did, good work. Anything worth hiding in there?" Lena said.

"Honestly I don't know since I haven't actually gotten in," Faye replied. James and Lena stared blankly at her. "I have an idea how to get in."

"That's better, do tell," Lena said.

"Well holograms don't breath or anything so we can send in one or two," Faye said.

"I doubt Freddie would be any use to us," James said.

Faye smiled, "that's what I thought. There are holographic emitters in the lab, we could send any hologram we want. Tani has found away for us to control a hologram with your own image."

James sat on the edge of Lena's desk, "you mean you can make a holo image of someone? If so all we'll have to do is go back in time and claim it to be our invention."

"No you're not getting it. Any of the Borg or Tolg crewmembers who still have the implants that help regenerate or access computers, they can get connected to one of the computers and actually control the hologram like they're are them," Faye said.

"That's um.. interesting. When can it be done?" Lena questioned.

"Anytime really," Faye replied.

"Great, I'll send an awayteam over," Lena said.

"Not many of the Borg crewmembers have many implants left, I should know," James said.

Lena climbed out of her seat, "true, I'll go over.. there's bound to be somebody else I can take."

**The Equinox Science Lab**  
Lena and Nikki rematerialised in the middle of the dark room.

Nikki glanced around, "what a cosy little place."

"I'll look around, you check the database," Lena said as she lifted up a torch.

Nikki opened up a tricorder, "aye aye boss girl." She made her way over to one of the stations.

Lena aimed the torch at a glass container, inside was the remains of a small creature. "I've found something, icky."

Nikki started pressing buttons on the panel, "icky?"

"The Equinox crew seem to have a dead pet in here," Lena muttered. She walked around the container while keeping her eyes on it, "oh.. what kind of Starfleet ship keeps dead Softmicron in their Science Lab?"

Nikki glanced over briefly, "yeah you're not going to like this any better either."

Lena turned around, she spotted another container with another dead creature inside. "Why, what did you find?"

"Well there's this alien scan, it's got a lot of antimatter in it.. weird. What I'm looking at is not a Softmicron," Nikki replied. She pressed a few more commands, "oh there's a Softmicron scan, nifty.. wait that's weirder."

Lena walked over to stand by her side, "what is?"

"There's this conversion device in here, it looks like it can convert the kind of antimatter in both creatures into a source of fuel," Nikki replied.

**The Bridge**  
"Uhoh," Noah stuttered.

"What, did you burn the steaks again?" Ransom questioned.

"No, our old alien friends are coming and.." Noah replied, the squealing noise interrupted him.

Ransom turned to him, "that's impossible. Ever since we entered this galaxy we haven't heard from them, why now?"

Marla sighed, "that's great, we can go back to killing them instead."

"Our new alien friends are more deserving, what's our shield status?" Max questioned.

"A hundred percent thanks to the Enterprise's adjustments, they should hold for a while," Noah replied.

**The Enterprise Bridge**  
"What the hell is that!?" Tom yelled over the squealing.

Jessie put one hand over one of her ears, "I don't know, a few things are hitting the shields."

"Things? Can you put them on screen?" Tom asked.

"No, I said things cos I couldn't see anything," Jessie replied.

"Well this is just great," Triah muttered.

Lena stepped off the turbolift, "good god, what is that noise?"

"Some invisible things," Tom replied.

Triah glanced behind her, "I have an idea. Jessie lower the frequency of the shields just for a few seconds, and then raise it again."

"Uh right," Jessie said.

"If they're creatures it wont kill them right?" Lena asked.

"No it shouldn't," Triah replied.

Jessie sighed as the noise disappeared, "well it worked."

"Good, Tom tell Security to bring Ransom to me. We need to have a chat," Lena commanded.

"Uh yes ma'am," Tom said.

**A little while later**  
Ransom and Max were in the middle of a conversation while going down the corridor.

"We'll stick with the newbies, escape from our old friends by going into a game. We could do with that guy who can sense when they're coming," Ransom was saying.

"I think his name was Daniel," Max said.

"Good, so you just have to convince him to come aboard at the right time," Ransom said.

Max watched a girl walk passed him, "I am going to miss this ship though."

"Once we get back to Earth there will be plenty of girls," Ransom mumbled.

"I used to keep telling myself that," Craig said from behind them. They both turned around to find Craig, Zare and Naomi right behind them.

"Lena wants to speak to you, someone's obviously been a bad boy," Zare said.

"This is not good," Max whispered.

"No kidding, Lena's pretty miffed and that's never good. Believe me," Craig said.

Max and Ransom glanced at each other. "It's ok, I think I can handle the little girl," Ransom whispered.

**The Conference Room**  
"So, what's this about?" James asked.

Lena looked up at him from her chair, "you'll find out, I am not explaining it twice."

The door opened up, Ransom, Craig, Zare and Naomi walked through them. "Here's your guy, have fun beating the crap out of him," Naomi said.

Lena groaned, "why does everyone assume that violence is the only thing on Slayer's minds?"

Ransom eyes widened, "what?"

James' face dropped, "oh you mean we're not beating him up?" Everyone stared at him. Craig, Zare and Naomi turned to leave.

Lena shook her head, "way to help with my point there, James."

"Sorry," James muttered.

"Wait," Ransom said, he glanced at Lena, then at James and back at Lena. "You two are the Chosens, that can't be good."

"Yeah, you think I got the Captain job because of my looks or connections?" Lena said. James tried to keep a straight face, Lena noticed and glared at him. "You can talk Mr Security Chief."

"I have more experience at security than you have at commanding," James mumbled.

Ransom cleared his throat, "what is this about, I don't think I'm here to witness sibling rivalry."

"Ok Softmicron, ring a bell?" Lena replied. "Or maybe a species from another dimension?"

James looked confused, "you'd better explain this sometime Lena."

"Why don't I let Ransom explain it to you," Lena said.

Ransom sighed, "it's not what you think."

"Lets test that shall we?" Lena said. "You designed a warp core that can be powered by a different kind of antimatter, that you get from the species from another dimension. Once you ran out you decided to get more but you found something a lot better, shapeshifting aliens who create big cubes to destroy cities."

"Ok, maybe it is what you think," Ransom muttered.

"The question is, how?" James said.

Ransom sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "several years ago we met a race called the Ankari, right about the time we were heavily damaged and starving. They gave us food and medical supplies, they also summoned spirits from another realm to bless our journey.

"But they weren't spirits, they were nucleogenic lifeforms. They were emitting high levels of anti matter. We managed to obtain one of the devices that summoned the creatures. We constructed a container that would prevent the life form from disappearing into it's realm.

"Something went wrong, it started to vitrify so we tried to send it back, but we couldn't." Ransom glanced at the table, "we examined it, the remains still had the properties we needed." He looked back up, "it was already dead, you would of done the same if it was you."

"Ok the first alien was an accident I'll give you that, but what about the others.. were they already dead too?" James questioned.

"One alien got us ten thousand lightyears closer in two weeks. It's nothing you can ignore," Ransom replied with a stone cold glare on his face.

"Right, what about the Softmicron, how did they get involved?" Lena asked.

"We captured a few during a game trip we both had, our supply had gone down you see. We discovered Softmicron were similar creatures. Since they have caused a lot of damage, killed millions, we figured killing an odd few of them seemed insignificant," Ransom replied.

"Killing Softmicron for fuel, that's not ok, they have a way of getting us places without killing them," Lena said.

Ransom rolled his eyes, "that's great. A Slayer tries to give me a guilt trip about killing Softmicron. Where's the sense in this conversation?"

"He has a point about that," James said. "But the other aliens we don't kill for a living so.."

"I hardly call it a living," Lena muttered.

"You know what I mean," James said.

Lena leaned on the table, "so are the aliens you killed, the ones attacking us?"

"Yes, we cannot let them through the shields. One of the reasons why we chose Softmicron over them was because they are easier to capture and handle," Ransom replied.

"Right and Softmicron are cute little puppies in comparison," James commented.

Lena raised one eyebrow, "well they're cute."

"They can disintegrate skin cells just in one touch, you'd be dead before you could fight back," Ransom said. "We have a way of trapping them in this dimension remember, the other aliens I mean. It might make them think twice about attacking us again. They haven't attacked us since we arrived in this galaxy anyway."

"You want us to trap one to scare them off, you mean to use one for fuel don't you? Why would we let you do that?" James said.

Ransom narrowed his eyes, "do you know how long it'll take to get home from here?"

"I don't know, a long time. We do have a way of getting home that'll not kill Softmicron, but just injure them," James replied.

"Perfect, you could end up going backwards instead of forwards. Plus you could lose a game by accident and be responsible for countless deaths," Ransom said coldly. "You two aren't getting it, it'll take a few lifetimes to get back. Considering that we don't die in the meantime, which my crew were very close to for the last ten years."

"So mass murder is ok in some circumstances, I'll have to remember that," James commented.

"Maybe he was wrong to kill those first aliens but the Softmicron thing is a much better version," Lena muttered.

"And what do you mean by that?" James asked, looking slightly worried.

"Maybe we can make a compromise. The Equinox can help us repel their old friends in a friendlier way if possible. I dunno, we could capture Softmicron to help us go faster just in case we backtrack with a game. After all, they aren't the nicest species in the universe," Lena replied.

Ransom frowned, "really? What's changed?"

"Yeah, did I fall asleep for a bit of the conversation?" James asked.

"No, mum wont approve of it but I do want to see her again. Plus I'd rather be home before I attend your kid's weddings, or even grandchildren's graduations," Lena replied.

"Ok but you do realise that I don't like this idea," James said.

Lena turned to Ransom, "what about you?"

"Your compromise is good, it's acceptable," Ransom replied.

**The next day**  
**Holodeck Three**  
Faye turned to glance at Daniel, "I've always wanted one of these, this'll be good."

Daniel smiled, "yeah it'll be fun to watch."

Faye frowned, "what do you mean by that?" She turned back to one of the punch bags, she hit it and it barely moved.

"Faye this is just a training program for everything, you don't need to do that," Daniel replied.

"Neither of us need to do that, we can use living punchbags like Ransom or something," James said.

Faye glanced over at him, "why him?"

"I don't know, he bugs me," James replied.

Daniel groaned, "look you two, I didn't waste my time looking up training techniques just to have you stand around and talk."

"Well you didn't tell us what to do," Faye muttered.

The arch appeared nearby, Jessie came through the doors, "hey guys."

"And on that note I say bye," James said. He glanced at Jessie, "right?"

"Not yet," Jessie replied. She turned to Daniel, "I heard one of your students isn't coming to you anymore, can I replace her?"

"What?" James said.

"I second that, I don't train witches or even just plain telepaths," Daniel said.

"Well the reason why you're training Faye is because some of the training is similar. Training me wont be any different," Jessie said.

"No because you're not telepathic or a Slayer. I don't know any witch stuff and I'm not doing anymore research," Daniel said.

"Why don't you train with Juna," James said.

Jessie glanced at him, "when did you start hating me?"

James glanced at the ground, "forget it."

Daniel sighed, "just a thought, why do you want me to train you anyway?"

"Well you said once that you were training James just to stop him from turning evil in future, I could do with that," Jessie replied.

"I don't need that kind of training," James pouted.

Daniel shook his head, "yeah I'm sure, it's also telepathic training, remember?" He turned to Jessie, "fine you can join us. Just so you know, Lena always skives, she hasn't really left."

"Skiving, why didn't I think of that?" James muttered.

"Fine skive, end up like Faye," Daniel said.

Faye frowned, "hey, I'm not that bad."

"Right, everyone's thoughts sound like normal talking to you," Daniel muttered.

"That's a sign that I'm good at telepathy," Faye said. Everyone stared at her, "ok ok, I get the point."

_In: "Paris to Stuart, no it's um Rex right, uh Rex-Stuart. Ah damn it."_

"Either way he's got you," James commented.

"I think he just got you as Stuart was the first one he said," Daniel said.

Jessie sighed, "I told him just today to contact me with Rex-Stuart." She tapped her commbadge, "Rex-Stuart to Paris."

_In: "Hey I got it, was it Stuart then?"_

"No you just got James, what do you want?" Jessie replied.

_In: "James, are you skiving again?"_

"No it's Craig shift you idiot," James muttered in response.

_In: "Oh ok, Jessie are you still there?"_

"Yeah it's my commbadge you idiot, I contacted you after I heard you trying to get me, and got James," Jessie replied.

_In: "Oh that's right."_

_In: "Engineering to O'Tani."_

"Great this means I have to research commbadge usage training," Daniel commented.

_In: "Hey shut up! Anyway Jessie, we need you on the bridge."_

"I think I got the idea," Jessie muttered. She headed out of the room.

Faye tapped her own commbadge, "yeah?"

_In: "Can you come to Engineering?"_

"Sure," Faye replied. She headed for the arch.

"I feel so unwanted," James said sarcastically.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "you can go now, you may as well."

"Thanks," James said, he rushed out of the room leaving Daniel on his own.

**Engineering**  
Lena stepped through the main door, she headed over to Faye, Tani and Marla, "how's it going?"

"Quite well, it should be finished in a few days," Tani replied.

"Lets hope our friends don't get through the shields before then," Lena said.

"They wont, they only got through our shields easily because we were badly damaged," Marla said.

**The bridge:**  
Jessie stepped out of the turbolift, "so what's up then?"

"Did you not feel the ship shake before? We've been hit by a gravimetric surge," Tom replied.

"A what surge, Tom I don't speak technobabble," Jessie said.

"Ok something just shook the ship," Tom muttered.

Jessie took her station, "better."

"Where's it coming from?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, there's nothing but a newly formed nebula around here," Triah replied.

"It's probably that then, nebulas are very dangerous in this series," Jessie commented.

**Engineering**  
An alarm went off nearby the warp core. Faye rushed over to one of the stations, "the warp core's destabilising."

Marla made her way to another station, "a spacial rift is opening nearby."

"Great, just great," Lena muttered.

**Bridge**  
"Well I was close, a spacial rift is opening nearby the nebula," Jessie said.

"Move us away Bryan," Tom ordered.

"We can't, something is keeping us here," Bryan muttered.

"Who didn't see that one coming?" Jessie commented.

**Engineering**  
"We're losing containment," Faye stuttered.

"Ok, everyone get out, now!" Tani yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Everybody but Lena, Faye and Tani ran out of the room.

Lena glanced at Faye, "you too, Faye."

Faye nervously looked over at Tani, then back at Lena, "um ok." She followed everyone else out.

Lena looked up at the core which was glowing, "what the hell.."

"What?" Tani said, she then noticed the core. "That's not good either." Her console suddenly exploded, knocking her to the ground.

Lena tapped her commbadge as she rushed over to Tani, "Sickbay, Tani needs your help." What looked like a lightning strike emerged from the warp core and hit the ground nearby her.

In: "I'll beam both of you, Engineering is very unstable."

"But someone has.." Lena stuttered, the ship shook violently and she fell to the ground. She and Tani dematerialised.

**Sickbay**  
Lena opened her eyes, the bright lights were in her eyes and her vision was blurry. An unfamiliar female face suddenly appeared in front of her, "it's ok, you just hit your head."

Lena quickly sat up, she looked around the room and found it filled with unfamiliar people. Tani was sitting nearby looking equally confused. "Tani, who are these people?" Lena asked.

Tani shrugged, "beats me."

The woman, who was Crusher by the way, walked over to a young dark woman lying on the end biobed. She and another nurse struggled to calm the woman down.

"Why is it so warm in here?" Tani grumbled.

Something hit the door from the outside making Lena and Tani jump a mile. "What was that?" Lena said nervously.

A few nurses came over to them looking panicky. "Come on, we've got to go," one of them said.

"Why, what's going on?" Tani asked.

"Borg are trying to break in," one nurse replied.

Lena slid off the biobed, "ok somebody explain to me again, what the hell is going on?"

"I think we should go now," Tani stuttered, eyeing the door which had several large dents in it. She, Lena and the nurses headed for the Jeffries tube door. Crusher stayed nearby the door.

"I swore I'd never use one of these things," she muttered. "Computer activate the EMH program."

Doctor Jones appeared in the middle of the room, "please state, hey what's going on? This isn't Voyager's Sickbay."

"How did he notice the difference?" Tani asked from the tube. Lena pushed her, they both continued on.

"What are you talking about, oh that doesn't matter," Crusher said. "Twenty Borg are about to break through that door. We need time to get out of here, create a distraction."

"Borg? We just left Borg space," Doctor Jones grumbled. "Wait, distraction.. what can I do to distract them?"

"I don't know, do a dance, tell a story, sing, anything!" Crusher stuttered. She climbed into the tube, closed the door behind her.

The main door fell apart, a small army of drones slowly made their way into the room. "Sing, ok I will. Laaaa laaaaaa, uh.. think of a song, oh screw it. Laaaaa, laaa," Doctor Jones sang. Some of the drones collapsed with sparks coming off them.

Meanwhile in the tube, several nurses and patients had covered their ears. "What is that sound?" Tani moaned.

"Sounds like the doc singing," Lena muttered.

"Right, we should go this way," Crusher said. She crawled down one way, everyone else followed her. Lena and Tani crawled down a different path. They both stopped so far down the corridor.

"Ok what's going on?" Lena asked.

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Tani replied.

"Maybe I should get to the bridge," Lena said.

Tani nodded her head, "yeah I'd better check on Engineering, somebody should be trying to contain it."

**A little while later**  
A Jeffries tube door opened nearby a Borg looking corridor, Tani climbed out of it. She immediately noticed the state of the corridor, "oh.. my.. god, how long was I unconscious?"

Further down the corridor she could hear familiar voices yelling. She tried to look passed the drones, but she couldn't see anything else. Craig then appeared from a corner further down, he almost ran into a drone. Faye appeared around the corner not long afterward.

"Guys!" Tani yelled to get their attention.

Craig and Faye ran up to her. "My god this place is freaky," Craig muttered as he tried to catch his breath.

"What's going on? One second I'm in Engineering trying to stop a core from destabilising, the next the Borg are attacking and there are weird people in Sickbay," Tani questioned.

"Beats me, I mean I was on Voyager before and now, where are we?" Craig stuttered.

"Yeah where are we?" Faye asked.

Tani frowned, "you were on Voyager, that's weirder. You're on Deck 16, I think."

"We don't have a Deck 16," Faye muttered.

Craig looked confused, "who are you anyway?"

"Ok this is a practical joke isn't it? I'm Tani, duh," Tani replied.

Craig and Faye glanced at each other. "She must be a crewmember here," Faye said.

"Which ship is this?" Craig asked.

Tani rolled her eyes, "oh my god no, it better not be what I think it is."

A Borg drone walked passed Faye, she screamed and ran off down the corridor.

"Look what year is this?" Tani asked.

"Uh 2373," Craig replied.

Tani sighed, "that's why you don't know me, I'm still on the Borg Sphere."

Craig's eyes widened, "ah you're a Borg, get away from me." He ran off after Faye.

Tani raised her eyebrow, "this is just great." She tapped her commbadge, "Henderson to Janeway." She didn't get a response. "Ok wrong timeline, wait I should get the older Janeway instead.. then again it's the Enterprise.. so why are Craig and Faye here? This is confusing!" She followed the other two down the corridor.

**The Bridge**  
The entire room was in chaos as Lena stepped off the turbolift, she looked confused as she noticed Picard, Data, Riker and Troi were around.

Tom was nearby his chair yelling at Riker. Jessie was standing near tactical looking confused, Triah was sitting at opps looking more confused as Data was standing nearby trying to get her attention. Troi was sitting silently, while Picard was obviously trying to calm everyone down.

"Look I don't take kindly to people abducting me or something!" Tom yelled.

"We didn't you stupid blonde idiot, you just appeared out of nowhere!" Riker yelled back.

"People, calm down," Picard said.

"I sense confusion," Troi commented.

"No kidding Sherlock," Jessie muttered.

"Ok who are you weird people?" Triah asked.

"Miss, can you please get out of my seat," Data said to her, she continued to not notice him.

Lena couldn't take it anymore, "will everyone just shut up right now!" Everyone looked at her with blank expressions on their faces.

"Thank you, Miss um.." Picard said.

"Just call me Lena," Lena muttered. "Can someone tell me what you people are doing here?"

"I dunno, somebody must of abducted us," Tom replied.

Lena frowned, "no Tom, we're meant to be here."

Tom gasped, "how do you know my name?"

"What is this, some kind of joke?" Lena asked.

Picard walked over to her, "you're Borg aren't you?"

"Used to be, now what are you doing on my ship?" Lena replied.

Picard sighed, "I'm afraid this is my ship, it's too new to have had a previous commander. Security take her away." He didn't get a response at all. "Great the comm is down again."

"Why is this guy looking at me funny?" Triah asked, pointing at Data.

"You are in my chair, miss," Data replied.

Triah stood up, "oh sorry."

"Hang on, you want to arrest me, why?" Lena asked.

"Something is obviously going on, I blame you," Picard replied.

"Why cos I used to be Borg?" Lena said.

"Not exactly, you're obviously in league in some way," Picard said.

"Didn't you used to be Borg?" Riker questioned.

"Shut up Will," Picard snapped.

Tom stood in the centre of the room, "ok I'm not getting any nicer here. Somebody tell me what's going on before I get nasty."

Jessie burst out laughing, "oh that's a good one Tom."

"I don't understand why all of us just appeared here, how is this happening?" Triah stuttered.

"Maybe our Borg friend can tell us," Picard said.

"Hey I'm just as confused as the rest of you," Lena snapped.

"Yeah right, Mr Data, Counsellor, please take her to the Brig," Picard ordered.

"Yes sir," Data said. He and Troi headed over to Lena.

"Wait, this ship is new? Oh crap not again," Lena muttered.

Troi frowned, "you think you've gone back in time?"

"You read my mind," Lena said. She pulled her arm out of Troi's grip but failed to get out of Data's, "get off me."

Troi turned to Picard, "Captain I.."

"Just take her to the brig, we'll talk afterwards," Picard commanded.

Data guided Lena into the turbolift, Troi followed them. "Brig," Data said.

"This is ridiculous," Lena muttered. Troi and Data suddenly disappeared, Lena glanced around looking confused. "Weird, Engineering."

The turbolift stopped a few seconds later, Tani rushed inside. The turbolift started to move again, "computer halt." Lena eyed her. "Borg have overrun Deck 16."

"Great, the original Enterprise crew have overrun the bridge. We've obviously gone back in time to about 2372, the Borg took over the Enterprise then," Lena said.

"Actually 2373. It's weird, I ran into Craig and Faye. We didn't get the Enterprise until 2378," Tani said.

Lena looked even more confused than before, "yeah and Tom, Jessie and Triah were on the bridge."

"We should go somewhere no one will go. They seem to be using the second Sickbay even in the early days, we can go to the first one," Tani said.

Lena nodded her head, "good idea. Computer Deck 8."

******TO BE CONTINUED******


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattered Time**

**Written // **17th & 23rd February 2004

------------

**The main Sickbay**  
As expected the room was quiet, Lena and Tani made their way into the room.

"Everything was normal until the warp core started glowing, did it somehow send us back in time?" Tani asked as she sat down on a biobed.

"Well that would make sense if we were just here, but other people who were on Voyager in 2372 are here too," Lena replied.

Tani sighed, "Craig said it was 2373 Lena."

Lena leaned on the nearby console, "wait a minute. The bridge crew didn't seem to notice or if they did, even care that Borg are on the ship. Plus Triah didn't know who Jessie and Tom were, if it was 2373 she'd know right?"

"So what are you saying?" Tani questioned.

"I don't know exactly," Lena replied.

"Doc is that you?" a familiar voice called from the office. Lena and Tani turned to see who it was. "Oh it's you two, what are you doing here?" Nikki asked.

Lena and Tani glanced at each other. "This is getting annoying, has everyone on our crew got a temporal implant?" Lena muttered.

"If they did, Craig and company would recognise us," Tani said.

"What are you talking about?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki, what year is it?" Lena asked.

"2379, why?" Nikki replied.

"I have a strange theory," Lena said.

Tani glanced at her again, "please share."

"That anomaly thing has fractured the ship, time wise," Lena said.

"Cool," Nikki commented.

"You mean in certain parts of the ship it's a different time?" Tani questioned.

Lena nodded her head, "it makes a bit more sense. The bridge crew are a year behind Deck 16, this Sickbay is a year before us, plus it explains why the comm wont work."

"That sounds familiar," Nikki commented.

"It does?" Tani said.

"Yeah, one Tolg ship got hit by a surge of some sort. It split the ship into different time periods, the ship had to be destroyed because it was confusing the collective," Nikki said.

"It's confusing us. If it's 2372 and 2373 on Decks 1 and 16, why is people that should be on Voyager there?" Lena questioned.

"And why are you two here?" Nikki asked.

"We've got temporal implants to protect us from time changes," Tani replied.

"The others don't though," Lena said.

"Hmm, all we need to know really is which timeline this whole thing happened in," Nikki said.

"Do you know how to fix this?" Lena asked.

"Not exactly, the Tolg had to destroy that ship remember," Nikki replied. "The Tolg are experts at time travel, I think I know a way that'll get you to go back to where the event happened."

"Well it was our timeline, I think.. there was a surge that screwed up the warp core," Lena said.

"Yeah that's great, I know what to do," Nikki said. She walked around the console, she started to work on it. Lena watched her, Tani jumped off the biobed and stood on the other side of Nikki. "This'll take a while, but this stuff will help us, I'm just not sure how yet."

"Chronotons, do we have any of that?" Tani asked.

"We can replicate it, I think anyway. The doc'll know," Nikki replied. "Computer activate EMH."

Freddie appeared in the middle of the room, "please state the nature of the medical emergency."

"Doc can we replicate a chronoton supply or something?" Nikki asked.

"I think so, why would you want that?" Freddie replied.

"Hang on, it wont work. We wouldn't be able to transport the stuff through the time periods, even if we did have a plan on how to use it," Tani said.

"Maybe we could replicate a hypospray casing with chronotons in it," Lena said.

"We could do that," Freddie said.

Tani turned to Lena, "you've got a plan face, share."

"Well Nikki can work on the plan for curing the ship," Lena said, glancing briefly at Nikki. She nodded her head. "Meanwhile we can recruit some people."

"How are we going to do that?" Tani asked.

"Easy, inject chronotons into them. That should make them immune to the changes, right?" Lena replied.

Nikki nodded her head again, "you're getting there fast, impressive."

"I could of done with this stuff when Q was messing with the timeline," Lena said.

Tani sighed, "ok, say we can recruit a few people, who are we going to recruit? We don't know where everyone else is, let alone when everyone is."

"We know Deck 1 and 16, that's a start," Lena said.

"I'm not going back to Deck 16," Tani muttered.

"Ok, I'll go to Deck 1, you look around for anyone else," Lena said.

"Why should you go to Deck 1?" Tani asked.

"Because I have unfinished business there," Lena replied.

**The Bridge**  
Riker leaned on the tactical station, "so, what are you doing tonight honey?"

Jessie glanced at him, "I'm busy, but I can make time for a little neutering if you want."

Riker turned pale, he walked away looking nervous, "boy, that girl's nasty."

"You're telling me," Tom commented.

Lena stepped off the turbolift, "hi guys."

Picard turned around, he turned red in the cheeks, "you again! Where are my crewmembers?"

"They kinda disappeared," Lena replied.

"What, how?" Picard questioned.

"Would it be wrong to date a Borg girl, sir?" Riker asked quietly.

Picard glared at him, "Will, shut up."

Lena rolled her eyes, "well at least we have something in common Picard, we both have, how can I put it, out of control first officers."

"How can you have a first officer, you look too young," Picard questioned.

"Oh in my mini Borg collective age doesn't matter," Lena said sarcastically. "Look I don't care if you believe me or not but the ship's been split into different time periods. In about five years I'll be in command of this ship."

"That's even less believable than the ship being split into different time periods, which by the way is stupid," Picard said.

"How do you explain your crewmembers disappearing in the turbolift?" Lena questioned.

"I don't," Picard replied.

"Let me then," Lena said.

Picard sighed, "no, there's no way you can be in command of the flag ship, Borg or not."

"Do you know Voyager?" Lena asked.

"I know of it, yes," Picard replied.

"Speaking of which.." Jessie commented.

Lena glanced at her briefly before looking back at Picard, "as Tom and Jessie will tell you, Voyager got lost in the Delta Quadrant three years ago. There will be a war in the Alpha Quadrant soon, Voyager will be brought back during it in 2378. At that time the Enterprise has been taken over by the enemy. Several Voyager people overthrow the Enterprise, later the enemy sends both ships back to where Voyager got lost back in 2370."

"That's good, how did she know that?" Tom asked.

"Because I joined the crew three years in your future," Lena replied.

"This is unbelievable," Riker muttered.

"I agree with you Number One," Picard said.

"Ok, you want proof then?" Lena questioned.

"If that's possible," Picard said.

Lena looked around the room, "ok Riker, Picard, the Enterprise before this one partially crash landed on a planet after an attack by the Klingons, not long before Voyager got lost might I add."

"Nice try, but anyone can find that out," Picard said.

"Maybe, all the details were classified to Captains and above. Let me see, the Klingons kidnapped your Chief Engineer, they tapped into his visor so they could see the shield configuration. You destroyed them by making them cloak. Also a man called Soren tried to get into a thing called the Nexus, but was killed, as well as Kirk who was in this Nexus for eighty years," Lena said. She got her breath back, "how did I do?"

"So you have access to classified information.." Picard muttered.

"I didn't know much of this before. While I was in a timeline I was still the Captain in, I looked it up," Lena said.

"So how do you explain us being here?" Jessie asked.

Lena looked briefly at the floor, "I don't, not yet. You, Tom and Triah were on the Enterprise bridge when it happened."

"Ok this is just too confusing, there's probably another theory that she's not telling us. I bet you're not from our future," Tom said.

Lena groaned, "ok Tom, your turn. You had a crush on Jessie for a few years, then you liked Kes, right now you should be liking B'Elanna. You're friends with Harry, you got kicked out of the Academy for killing a few people in an accident, you and James hate each other, plus he tried to kill you at one point."

Tom turned pale, "I didn't have a crush on Jessie and Kes, or B'Elanna.. damn you bitch."

"This is fun," Jessie commented.

Lena glanced at her, "2372 Jessie, I hope you believe me cos I know a lot."

"I do, honestly," Jessie stuttered.

"She doesn't, tell us her secrets," Tom said.

"Look I'm wasting time here, well actually probably not. I came here to recruit some people to help me get the ship back to normal," Lena said.

"I still don't trust you, young lady. I don't get how you got in charge of this ship," Picard said.

"I didn't want to take you anyway, you're annoying," Lena muttered.

"There's Tom out of it," Jessie commented.

Tom pulled a face, "same to you."

"Jess, how about you?" Lena questioned.

"Jess? We're on a shorter name basis?" Jessie said.

"Er yeah, we're um.. friends," Lena muttered.

Tom tried to keep a straight face, "ooh Jessie, is there something you're not telling us."

Lena and Jessie glared in his direction. "Eeew no," they both said at the same time.

"Lets go," Lena said. She pulled out a hypospray, "just need you to get some of this stuff, then you can go into different time periods."

"This should be fun," Jessie muttered. Lena pushed the hypospray into her arm.

"Anyone else?" Lena asked around. Nobody else volunteered. "Ok, I hope Tani had better luck."

"Who?" Jessie asked.

"Oh, you'll meet her later," Lena replied. She walked into the turbolift, Jessie reluctantly followed.

**Later, Deck 8**  
Tani was busy chatting to James and Daniel, Daniel looking confused as well, as Jessie and Lena stepped off the turbolift.

"So, which year is this for you?" Tani asked with a flirty tone in her voice.

As expected James looked nervous, "um 2377, do you not have a calendar."

"Excellent, are you dating Jessie right now?" Tani asked.

"No," James replied, looking even more nervous.

"That's good, Slayer's aren't suppose to date," Daniel said as he glanced around the room.

Tani smiled, "excellent, do you want go out sometime?"

Lena cleared her throat, "uh Tani, I got a recruit."

Tani glanced behind her, "oh damn it, out of all the people you could of brought, you brought her."

Jessie frowned, "were you hitting on him?"

"No, I was hitting on Daniel," Tani muttered.

Daniel glanced at her, "I haven't been called that in a while Tani, it's Ronnie remember."

"Oh god, it's Daniel with his memories intact," Lena muttered.

"Uh huh, which year is this?" Jessie asked, eyeing James for a little while.

"For the second time 2377, what is going on?" James replied.

"Yeah you two are not dating anymore in this one," Tani said, looking like she'd achieved something.

Jessie looked down briefly, "ok, great."

Lena looked uncomfortable, "2372 Jessie, Tani.. hint."

"What?" Tani muttered, looking confused.

"Ah, temporal problems, interesting," Daniel commented.

James was far from interested, "oh god, more temporal stuff.."

"I don't think we should recruit him then," Lena commented.

"Hang on, why are we not together in this year?" Jessie asked.

"You don't want to know, trust me with this one," James replied.

Tani started stroking his arm, "it's obvious, he couldn't deny his feelings for me."

Lena stared at her, "2377 Tani, where did you put 2380 Tani?"

Tani rolled her eyes as she let go of James, "gee sorry, I'd call you jealous again if I didn't know better."

"Lets not go back in time properly Tan," Lena muttered.

"Ok I'm outta here," James said, he walked off down the corridor.

Daniel glanced at each of the girls, "can I help?"

Lena and Tani glanced at each other, they turned around and headed for the turbolift. Jessie walked faster to catch up with them.

"I guess not," Daniel muttered.

The turbolift doors closed after Jessie. "Hey Lena, you nearly left behind your sister in law. Got to be more careful," Tani commented.

Lena glared at Tani, "Tani, 2372 Jessie is here!"

"I wish you'd stop calling me that," Jessie grumbled. She looked confused, "sister in law, what?"

Tani looked nervous, "uh Deck 7, quickly."

"Good going Tani," Lena muttered. The turbolift stopped, the doors opened. Lena headed out, Jessie followed her still looking confused. They failed to notice Tani not following them.

"What did she mean by that?" Jessie asked.

"Uh, Tani's crazy," Lena stuttered. She glanced behind her, she then noticed Tani was missing. "And Tani is gone." They both continued walking down the corridor.

"Can this get any stranger? In the future James and I are not together, you and I are sister in law and.." Jessie said.

"I said Tani's crazy," Lena stuttered.

"You're not a very good liar, is the sister in law thing true?" Jessie asked.

"Uh yeah, yeah I am your sister in law, happy," Lena said quietly.

"No. Why the hell would you marry my sister?" Jessie asked.

Lena pulled a face, "eew no, I didn't do that! She's dead, and looks like you.." Jessie's confused face turned into a stone cold glare. "Which isn't the point, I'm not a lesbian ok. You actually married my brother."

Jessie tried to keep a straight face, "yeah right. Who is your brother? Is he cute? He isn't a mass murderer or something right?"

"Ok. Firstly answering that would be a long story, secondly it's too gross to say if my brother's cute or not, thirdly you don't want to know," Lena replied. She walked into Astrometrics, Jessie followed her.

Inside the room were three teenagers talking amongst themselves, one was working at the stations. They all glanced in Lena and Jessie's direction.

The oldest teen, and only lad in the room, spoke first, "this just gets weirder and weirder."

Lena stared at one of the girls, "hey wait, Sasha?"

The seventeen year old girl stared at her, "oh well, she recognises me, that's a start."

"Who are you two?" Lena asked.

"Aunt Lena, it's us.. what timeline are you from?" the other girl asked.

"2380," Lena replied. She eyed the lad, "let me guess, Duncan?"

He folded his arms, "good guess."

Lena turned to the youngest, "ok, you must be the unborn kid."

"How charming," the girl said.

Jessie looked around at everyone, "so they're your nephew and nieces, that's worrying.. Are they.."

"You guessed it right, they're yours," Lena muttered.

Duncan stared at Jessie in shock, "oh my god, that's mum alright."

"Ok, the oldest one is the one I must have now, the girls are a lot younger so.." Jessie stuttered.

Lena looked uncomfortable, "actually the one you're carrying now isn't here."

Jessie stared at her in shock, "you mean I have four kids!?"

"Nah you're carrying the one that dies," Duncan replied. The girls all stared at him, "damn, shut up Duncan."

"Oh," Jessie muttered before fainting.

Lena knelt down next to her, "oh well done kids."

"Hopefully she wont remember it when the timeline goes back to normal," Sasha said.

"Well if I know the story as well as I think I do, she probably does remember.. hence the reason why she isn't as shocked when it happens," Lena grumbled.

The other girl sighed, "oh well, I didn't even know about it so.."

Duncan was about to say something, Sasha glared at him to stop him, "no.. don't you know how to shut up?"

"Sorry god, Lena wont remember it, neither will Sarah," Duncan replied.

"I will remember it Dunc," Lena muttered.

Duncan groaned, "oh yeah, crap."

"Well I wont ask what you were going to say," Lena said.

"If you're wondering, the ship's been split into thirty seven different time frames," Sarah said. Lena stared at her. "Yeah we've been here a while."

"Can you explain why people who shouldn't be on this ship in certain timelines are here?" Lena asked.

"Believe it or not but that's the first thing we tried to figure out," Duncan replied. "If I remember right, it happened in 2380. Everybody who was onboard at the time of the incident are pulled to the origin of the temporal disturbance. Funny thing is I don't remember being here anytime that year."

Sarah shrugged, "there's a good chance I wasn't either."

"You're right there. I'm quite impressed though, how did you figure it out?" Lena asked.

"And how old is this part of the ship?" Jessie asked. Everyone glanced at her. "What?"

"Welcome back," Lena said carefully.

"It's a good question, I don't think the Enterprise is even around in our time," Sasha said.

"Odd," Lena said.

"We can't explain that but we can explain how it happened. A chrono-kinetic surge interacted with the warp core," Duncan said.

"For us who haven't had one or two lessons with technobabble for beginners, it shattered the space-time continuum aboard the ship," Sarah said.

"If we could get to a section of the ship that still exists in Lena's time period, maybe we could counteract the surge, stop it from happening." Jessie said.

"That section was the focal point of the surge. It seems to have been destroyed," Sasha muttered.

"Looks like Nikki's our only hope here," Lena said.

"Who's Nikki?" Jessie asked.

"An ex Tolg, they're Borg except instead of living machines, they're dead zombies. Yeah I'll shut up," Duncan replied.

"I'm not one of those mothers who tell their kids to stop babbling or something, am I?" Jessie carefully asked.

"No, you save that for dad. You were unconscious when I was babbling before," Duncan replied.

Jessie glanced at Lena briefly, "oh, like father like son I take it."

Lena nodded her head, "you have no idea Jess, lets go."

**A little while later, the main Sickbay**  
Jessie and Lena stepped into the room. "Nikki, please tell me you have something," Lena said.

"Yeah I've got it," Nikki said. She glanced over at her, her eyes widened, "oh my god, it's Jessie! Quickly get a hypospray doc!"

Freddie rushed over to the tray and picked up a hypospray.

"Hey hey, what?" Jessie snapped.

Lena frowned, "what are you doing? Oh wait.. guys she's not evil, she's from an earlier time frame."

Nikki and Freddie sighed in relief. "Oh thank god," Nikki muttered.

"I'm not evil? Ookay are you lot all nuts?" Jessie said.

"Long story Jess," Lena carefully said.

"That's great," Jessie muttered.

Nikki stood by the console she was working at, "I have a plan, but it still needs work."

Lena and Jessie made their way over to stand nearby. Jessie watched Nikki as she keyed in a few commands. "The Tolg ships usually project a chronoton field throughout the vessel, it helps to keep the ship in temporal sync as it travels at high speeds."

"Yeah our Borg Sphere had something similar," Lena said.

Nikki nodded her head, "good then you can help then. Each ship has specially designed conduits. If we install similar conduits throughout the Enterprise, then generate a sufficiently powerful field, we may be able to force us back into temporal sync, with your timeline of course."

"Leaving us with what, a few seconds to counteract the warp core reaction," Lena questioned.

"Just about, you definitely need a good plan prepared before we do this," Nikki replied.

"I'm not an expert but if we could replicate these things, we'd have no way to get them through the barriers," Jessie said.

"That was my problem," Nikki muttered.

"Voyager was a prototype for Bioneural circuitry, well kind of. Most Starfleet ships built afterwards probably will have the same technology," Lena said.

Nikki keyed in a few more commands, "you're right, the Enterprise does have Bioneural circuitry mixed with some of the normal stuff."

"Just like Voyager then," Jessie said.

"What's that got to do with the plan though?" Freddie asked.

"If we could inject the gel packs with the serum, we could use them to transmit the chronoton field. The warp core could be changed to generate that field," Lena replied.

"Can you work on that from here?" Jessie asked.

"Not exactly, we'll need Engineering or more accurately any console on Deck 15 or 16," Nikki replied.

"Great, Borg Central," Lena muttered.

Jessie's eyes widened, "Borg are on the ship?"

"It's ok, they can't get us. Luckily the kind of implant I got from them wont be assimilated for a while," Lena replied.

"Speaking of which, I have a really bad, but quicker, idea on how to carry around the chronotons without making the effort of making as much hyposprays made of them," Nikki said.

"What, we hire the Borg Collective to help us?" Jessie sarcastically said.

"No, Lena could distribute it like a Borg assimilating the ship, get my meaning," Nikki said.

Lena raised her eyebrow, "we'll need Tani's help with that too."

"What can I do then?" Jessie asked.

"Well we can only put so much of the stuff in Lena and Tani, we'll still need you to carry some of the hyposprays," Nikki replied.

"Fine ok," Jessie said.

"Finally something I can do. I'll replicate something to help you carry them with you when you go into different time periods," Freddie said.

Tani strolled into the room with Craig and Faye behind her. "Look who I recruited," she said looking pleased with herself.

"Great, we could use an extra hand," Lena said.

"I think for this job you should split up into two groups. Tani could take one or two non-Borg people, and same with Lena," Nikki said.

Lena sighed, "she can take the ones she recruited, I'll find one or two more."

"Why?" Freddie frowned.

"Because at some point we'll need to get to Engineering," Lena replied.

**The Conference Room**  
Lena and Jessie entered the room, luckily no one was inside.

"Great, we've got a meeting place," Lena muttered as she headed towards the wall panel. She keyed in a few commands.

"We do? Those annoying Enterprise guys are in the next room," Jessie said.

"It's ok, we can lock the door and password it. If Picard doesn't believe I am this ship's future Captain, he will after he tries to get in this room," Lena said.

Jessie sat down in the nearest chair, "or he may just believe you're a sister of a hacker."

Lena stared at her turning slightly pale, "what huh?"

Jessie turned the chair around, "oh please Lena, I'm not that stupid. I don't really get how it's possible, but it was easy to figure out."

"It was? I was so good at hiding it from you too," Lena said.

"No you were. I just know that James is going to be the one I end up with, I've known for a while.. even if we do seem to break up for a while," Jessie said. "Do you have anyone like that, Lena?"

Lena glanced around, "not really."

"Well you're still young aren't you, well so am I obviously, you're just younger," Jessie said.

"Meh, it's a rule that I shouldn't have anyone like that," Lena muttered. "By the way you'll probably forget what you said, do you want me to tell the future you that and she'll tell him that?"

"Well if you're telling the truth and we're married, I don't think it'll be necessary, thanks," Jessie replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"Ok ok, it's not funny," Lena grumbled.

Craig, Nikki, Faye and Tani entered the room. "I like the password Lena, very good," Tani said sarcastically.

"That was the temporary password, it was just in case you wouldn't get it," Lena muttered. She turned to the wall panel again, "lets say the password is now shattered?"

"Oh please," Tani rolled her eyes.

Lena narrowed her eyes, "ok you change the password."

"Where are your new recruits anyway?" Craig asked.

"They should be here soon," Lena replied.

"Who did you recruit anyway?" Tani asked.

"Well people who'll be able to fight the Borg long enough for us to do this," Lena replied.

Tani sighed, "haven't you heard?"

Lena looked around, "heard what?"

"Well someone else is in Engineering, technically. You've killed her once before," Tani replied.

Lena turned pale, "ohno, you don't mean the Borg Queen?"

Tani nodded her head, "we'll need more than Slayers and ex-drones to do this."

"And witches, you forgot witches," Lena said.

"Witches? That's stupid," Jessie scoffed. Lena, Tani and Nikki stared at her with a raised eyebrow each. "What?"

**Engineering**  
The room was dark, stuffy, ok screw that, just think of First Contact's final Engineering scenes. The first Borg Queen, well the first we know of, stepped into sight looking annoyed, "what's wrong, isn't this familiar? Human minds are such fragile things."

"What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Picard grumbled.

"What?" the Borg Queen questioned. She shook it off, "how could you forget me so quickly, we were close, you and I."

"I do remember you, you were there the whole time, just off camera," Picard stuttered.

"You fool, you only think in three dimensional terms.. I was just not casted in Best of Both Worlds," the Borg Queen said. "How small you've become, Data.. oh wait, he's not here, crap."

"Do you know what's going on here, miss um Borg Queen?" Picard questioned.

"Yes, I am going to destroy the first warp ship," the Borg Queen replied. She laughed maniacally.

"Oh please," Picard groaned.

"You mean the whole time barrier nonsense? Yes I am aware of that, my drones are waiting for two teenaged girls to come by. We'll assimilate them to get the temporal implants and then take over the ship. It's an ingenious plan," the Borg Queen said.

"I knew it! That girl is in league with you, she tricked me, the bitch!" Picard exclaimed.

"She did what?" the Borg Queen asked.

Meanwhile on the higher deck of Engineering, which was not Borgified by the way, Lena and James were watching the scene. "I really hate that baldly nut," Lena grumbled.

"Maybe you should of mentioned the Queen's master plans for you to him at the briefing," James said.

Lena pulled a face, "yeah I know, shut up and just jump down with me."

"Are you sure we can take them?" James asked.

"Five Slayers against a few drones, yeah. If we can't then the rest of the universe is screwed," Lena replied. She climbed over the banister and dropped to the ground.

"Weird girl," James muttered, he climbed over the banister and joined her on the main deck.

"Ah ha, hello Morgan.." the Borg Queen sneered.

"It's Lena for crying out loud!" Lena groaned.

"Since when again?" James asked.

"Well Lena, it was very nice to bring yourself to me," the Borg Queen replied. She eyed James, "and your other little Slayer friend, how nice."

"I'm not little," James grumbled.

Lena ignored him, "well I'm glad you liked this present, it means you'll like our other one." She glanced at James, "ok now." They both split up and attacked the nearest drones.

"Gee that's smart," Picard muttered.

"I agree," the Borg Queen said. A few drones walked up to Picard, they dragged him away.

The main doors opened up, nobody was there. The area turned distorted as Duncan and Sarah appeared out of nowhere. Duncan cracked his knuckles, "this should be fun." He leapt onto one drone.

Sarah watched him with a raised eyebrow, "great, I hope you like needles." She shrugged her shoulders before joining in with the drone massacre.

The Borg Queen frowned, "what is this?"

Zare stepped up behind her with an axe, "it's your lucky day Queenie." The Borg Queen turned around, she almost got an axe in her face but she grabbed it at the last second.

"You're right dear," the Borg Queen sneered.

Lena rushed over, she pushed Zare out of the way, "I wouldn't do that."

Zare pulled a disappointed face, "fine."

The main doors opened up again. Tani, Jessie, Craig, Faye, Nikki and Sasha stepped through the barrier. Nikki started working at the nearest station, Faye, Craig and Tani stood around her with rifles.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to send five Slayers onto the Borg, if they assimilate just one they.." Jessie questioned.

"It's ok, the Borg can't really assimilate Slayers properly," Sasha replied. Jessie looked at her with confusion in her face. "Long story."

A few drones made their way over to the new group. Faye panicked and shot one of them, it collapsed near her feet. "Oops, sorry guys."

"It's ok, we just kill as many as we can before they have time to adapt," Craig shrugged. He raised his own rifle, and started firing.

"Great, lets talk about this some more," Faye muttered.

Jessie frowned, "why didn't I get a rifle?"

The Borg Queen knocked Lena to the ground, "this ends right now." She headed towards Jessie and Sasha on her own.

"Oh crap, oh crap," Sasha stuttered, she raised her hands. The Borg Queen and all the drones froze on the spot.

James glanced at Lena, then at the next generation, so to speak, "that was weird, what did we do?"

"Ok we should get rid of them before they unfreeze," Lena said.

Sasha grinned, "this is so cool, that spell never worked before."

Duncan rolled his eyes, "show off."

Lena headed over to Jessie and the others, "everyone should get over here." All the Slayers moved away from all the drones. "Computer, put a forcefield around the Borg."

"We can't keep them there, we need the core," Nikki said.

James glanced over at the frozen drones, "that's not a problem." He pulled out a knife, "drones can't assimilate without their arms, right?"

"I thought you recruited the Season Two James, Lena," Tani commented. Lena shrugged her shoulders.

Duncan's eyes lit up, "cool, can I help?"

"No, I want to help," Zare muttered.

"Hey it was my idea. Besides Zare you should be avoiding this kind of violence, right?" James replied.

Zare looked around at everyone nervously, "no I don't know what you're talking about."

Everyone else groaned, they all walked away.

**Later**  
Nikki was in the middle of explaining the rest of the plan, while everyone else, including the Borg Queen, watched. "Once the warp core is fully re-modified, the timeline will go back to normal for only a few seconds. During that time Lena or Tani should try and stop the anomaly from damaging the ship again."

"There is no chance in hell that you'll be able to do that in time. I'll assimilate the two of you, take over this ship and assimilate Earth," the Borg Queen sneered.

"Geeze, what is her obsession with Earth?" Craig muttered.

James glanced at the Borg Queen, "damn, I knew I forgot somebody.."

"Yes well um.." Nikki said, blushing a little.

Lena rolled her eyes, "oh for god's sake."

"Hmm, blondey here is easily impressed," Jessie grumbled.

"Well she does like Tom and Craig too so yes, you're right," Tani said.

"Hey," Craig moaned.

"All of you wont remember this, but Tani and I will. Do you want us to remember all of you acting like idiots?" Lena questioned. Everyone kept quiet. "No, lets do this thing."

Everyone but her, Tani and the Borg Queen left the room. "Fine, don't listen to me," the Borg Queen said.

"Now you tell me," Lena muttered. She glanced at Tani, "ready?"

Tani nodded her head, "yeah."

Lena walked over to the panel near the core, she keyed in a few commands. A white light blinded them for a few seconds.

**The Bridge**  
"Well I was close, a spacial rift is opening nearby the nebula," Jessie said.

"Move us away Bryan," Tom ordered.

"We can't, something is keeping us here," Bryan muttered.

"Who didn't see that one coming?" Jessie commented.

"I didn't," Bryan muttered.

"Crap, the ship's going to blow up, isn't it? Don't you know how long it'll take to clean that up?" Triah moaned. Everyone stared at her.

"Wait, main power's being re-routed to the deflector dish," Jessie said.

Tom rushed to her side, "who's doing that?"

"Engineering, I dunno," Jessie replied.

"Something's about to hit us," Bryan stuttered.

Jessie briefly glanced at Tom, "the deflector just reflected it, it's kind of burnt out now."

Tom sighed, "that's great."

"Well at least the core is stabilising, that's good right?" Triah said.

"How's the Equinox?" Tom asked.

"Fine, they were right behind us and didn't really get affected," Triah replied.

Tom rolled his eyes, "typical, and they're the ones who claim they had the rough version of the trip."

Lena stepped off the turbolift, "is everything good?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Tom asked.

"Long story, I'll explain later," Lena replied.

"Who re-routed power to the deflector then?" Jessie asked.

"Tani did, it's ok I ordered her to do it," Lena replied.

"Move us away Bry," Tom ordered as he headed for his chair.

Bryan nodded his head, "gladly."

_**Captains Log um.. Friday something, I really should get a calendar sometime. Anyway the whole time incident has been reverted, so I don't know why I'm doing this log as anyone who hears it wont know what I'm talking about. Oh well, forget it then. Computer end log.**_

The Ready Room door chimed. "Come in," Lena called as she pushed away her computer.

Jessie walked into the room, "hey."

Lena looked up at her, "hi, what can I do for you then?"

"Nothing, it's just a social call," Jessie replied.

Lena leaned back in her chair, "oh thank god."

"I'm just wondering though, what would of happened if that blast hit us?" Jessie said questioningly.

"Oh, we probably would of lost power or got destroyed," Lena replied.

"Right so you weren't trying to prevent the ship from being split into different timelines then?" Jessie said.

Lena stared at her, "what, what did you say?"

Jessie smiled at her, "oh, it was just a dream then.. ok." She turned around, and left the room leaving Lena looking confused.

******THE END******


End file.
